Hunters, especially bow hunters, often need to transport a lot of equipment and supplies to a particular hunting location. Known carrying cases or containers include duffel bags that permit a bow and arrows to be stored in zippered compartments, or hard carrying cases that only permit bows and arrows to be stored in a hand-held case. While these carrying items may work to a certain degree, the duffel bags are not considered optimal in that they do not provide easy access to the contents or a very secure container to protect the contents from being damaged. Moreover, the hard cases do not permit the hunter to transport any additional items or equipment in the same container. Furthermore, neither the duffel bags nor the hard cases typically provide for any means to store all gear necessary for a bow hunter or the bow in a ready position to permit the hunter to have quick access to the bow. The known carrying cases or containers also generally do not include any means to dissipate odors from or add scent to the equipment when it is stored.
Therefore, there is a need to produce a portable storage assembly that provides secure storage for a hunter's bow, arrows and other equipment, while being economical and easy to manufacture and use. There is also a need to produce a portable storage container assembly that provides a stand to permit the hunter to have ready access to a bow. Yet another need is to provide a portable storage assembly that includes means to add scent to the equipment after use. A further need is to produce a portable storage container assembly that is easy and quick to use.